Macho
by Lady Katy Keene
Summary: Bulma brings home a new puppy and the news that she will be leaving town on business. Vegeta learns the trials of being a pet owner and that Bulma is staying with a man known for having wondering hands. Can Bulma be trusted? Can Macho be potty trained?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**The only thing I own is the creation of this fan fic and the Moutain Dew I drank during writing this first chapter. Dragonball Z, it's locations, and characters are not mine. Any other character likenesses such and , Senior, and Macho the Dog, are strictly coincidental.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Vegeta was doing push-ups in peace in his gravity room, nothing intense or vigorous, just simple push ups. That peace was interrupted by a repetitive sctratching at the door. He growled to himself, hoping that the annoying action would stop but the the scraping persisted. He marched to the door, tore it open, and blinked in confusion when he came face to face with thin air.

Then something fuzzy passed between his feet and darted into the gravity room. His attention whipped around to a furry ball of energy that came bounding to him after making his rounds, surveying the room. It was a small, cream colored dog and he just peed at Vegeta's feet.

"You disgusting little puke!" Vegeta snarled at the puppy.

"Is Macho in here?" Bulma asked as she poked her head inside the gravity room. Her eyes found the yellow puddle in front of Vegeta and groaned, "Oh no, Vegeta."

Vegeta stood back in horror as Bulma wiped up the dog's mess, "You mean that thing has a name?"

Bulma got off the floor and narrowed her eyes at him, "Of course he has a name, he's a dog."

"Oh right, right. Although, I did miss the part where you came to me and said 'Vegeta, we have a dog.'" Vegeta glared his ebony eyes at her as well.

"I did, smart ass, this morning before I brought him home. I told you that one of the people who worked for me had little Pomeranian puppies and gave me one as a gift." She placed her hands on her hips as if to challenge.

Vegeta thought back to that previous morning. He was busy stuffing his face with food and he remembered her talking to him but he didn't remember listening. He looked down at the short-haired fur-ball and looked back at her, "Not to stray from the subject, and I'm no dog expert, but Pomeranians have long hair, correct?"

"How observant Vegeta. It's nice to know you pay more attention to dogs than you do to me. Yes, this Pomeranian has long hair but because I won't have time for the grooming, he's shaved." Bulma picked the dog up and cradled it in her arms. She lowered her face to to the puppy and in baby-talk she cooed, "And Daddy gets to take care of you when Mommy's gone."

Vegeta looked at Bulma as if she had grown a third head. "By "Mommy" and "Daddy", you mean "Bulma" and "Vegeta"?" He demanded, pointing to himself.

"Of course, he's the new baby of the house. And you're going to have to feed him, and bathe him, and walk him, and play -" Bulma was still stuck in baby-talk mode until Vegeta interrupted her.

"_That_ is _not_a baby and where the hell are you going?" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma gawked at him in disbelief, "Don't tell me you've ignored me all day! I told you everyday for the passed week I was leaving with . You know this whole big deal about Capsule Corp. and Lab Corp. combining together in East City to help provide relief for all the destruction from the last Earthquake."

"So this is just an all day thing?" Vegeta asked, kicking the dog off his shoe. He failed because the puppy thought it was a game and it just made it worse.

"Vegeta, you're unbelievable. You mean you don't remember me saying any of this? You really are a jerk, Vegeta." Bulma spun on her heel and marched away. Tears were forming in her eyes out of frustration as she trotted up the stairs.

'She's so dramatic.' Vegeta thought to himself as she left him standing there in the doorway of the gravity room with the pint-sized pup, Macho, who was pawing at his leg. Vegeta slung Macho off and sent the puppy tumbling across the hard gravity room floor. Macho stood and whimpered at Vegeta who ignored it's cries and went after Bulma. After Vegeta was so far ahead, Macho then pranced after him to their bedroom.

"So do you think you could refresh my memory of how long you'll be gone?" Vegeta asked when he reached the top of the stairs. He entered their bedroom and nearly tripped over Bulma's luggage. Judging by how many and how big the suitcases were, it seemed a little more than just 'an over-night thing'.

"At least a week. We want to address the people with the plans we have and of course I have to be there to help as well." Bulma said, stuffing things into her last suitcase.

"And who's ? He's that old, wrinklely guy, right?" Vegeta pressed. He watched her pack one of her flimsy, tiny nighties into the suitcase.

"No, this is the old, wrinkly guy's son. Mr. Yama Senior is in no condition to travel that far and work." Bulma explained as she gathered underwear and tossed them in as well. Then Vegeta snatched the nightie and the all the sexy pairs of panties out of the suitcase. "Vegeta, what on Earth are you doing with those."

"Putting them back where they belong, in _our_bedroom." Vegeta spat, tossing Bulma's underwear back in their drawer.

"Vegeta, I have to have underwear, dear." Bulma went to return her panties back to her suitcase.

"Don't you have anything that's not see-through or sexy? Like, here, wear these." Vegeta selected a nude colored pair of high-waisted grandma-esq panties.

Bulma laughed, "So you're expecting me to wear this one pair of underwear all week?"

"You're going to have a washing machine right?"

Bulma laughed even harder and wrapped her arms around her Saiyan prince, "I can't stay mad at you. You're too funny. I'll be gone before you get out of bed tomorrow, so I want you to make sure that Trunks stays out of trouble and take care of Macho."

Vegeta rested his hands on her waist loosely, what he'd call 'hugging her back', and gritted his teeth just thinking about spending a week with that bothersome rodent she called a dog. But Trunks would be around and he would make him look after the dog while he trained.

_**Later that night**_

Macho laid curled in his little doggy bed as the foot of the king size Vegeta and Bulma slept on. However Bulma and Vegeta were getting a little bit busier.

Bulma giggled as Vegeta kissed her along her neck and positioned himself above her. He started out slow and soon the bed springs started creaking and Bulma couldn't silence herself and Vegeta forgot all about the dog being in the bedroom with them until, "Arf, arf, arf. Rrrrrr." Macho yapped and growled, circling the bed.

"Oh, gosh. I forgot he was in here." Bulma sat up and watched the puppy angrily orbit their bed.

"Me, too." Vegeta agreed and then he laid her back down and tried to resume their lovemaking, alas, Bulma stopped him. "You're not going to let that loud-mouthed mutt decide what goes on in here, are you?"

Bulma barked out a sarcastic laugh, "Last I checked, _I_ decided what goes on in here."

"Ah. Ha." Vegeta returned the sarcasm.

"Vegeta, it's not a big deal and I do kind of have to get up early and get out of here. I'll be back in a week." Bulma kissed him.

"Whatever." Vegeta got back on his side of the bed and crossed him arms.

"Vegeta? You can't be _this_upset." Bulma looked over at him and let out an agitated sigh and got comfortable. They both eventually fell asleep very unhappy.

_**The Next Morning**_

"Hmm." Vegeta breathed to himself. Macho let out a demanding bark by Vegeta's side. The bark tore him from his slumber and he looked down at the dog in disgust. He remembered Bulma would be gone for a whole week.

Vegeta stood up by the bed and Macho was springing in the air about two feet off the ground. Vegeta growled and trudged to the door and opened it. The spunky Pomeranian shot out of the bedroom and veered into Trunks' room where Vegeta immediatly heard his son shout. He chuckled to himself and he went downstairs.

The house was more quiet than usual with out Bulma. Maybe because she would normally be up early and making coffee. There was no food laid out yet for the two Saiyans, but there was a note on the counter under a Capsule Corp. logo mug that read;

_ Vegeta, Trunks & Macho,_

_ I should see you guys in a week. There's plenty for breakfast for you guys in the fridge. You can order take out until I get back, and you're welcome Trunks. Vegeta I will call you tonight. Dog food and training pads are in the cabinet below the sink. Love, Mom._

Vegeta took in a deep breath and then a small pitter-patter came down the stairs, followed by footsteps made by Trunks. He crumpled up the note in his fist and tossed it in the trash can. This was going to be a long week.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**Hope it's enjoyable, tried to stay in character. Remember that this is post-Majin Buu, so his feelings toward his family have gotten slightly softer, but I still tried to keep everyone's personalities the same as best as I could. Feel free to let me know in a review if you feel I haven't captured these characters well. My feelings won't be hurt. Oh yeah, and if you liked it, a review would be nice, too. Thanks for reading! -_Katy _


	2. Chapter 2

The two Saiyan males had their fill for breakfast and then went their seperate ways for the day. Vegeta went into the gravity room for a work out and Trunks vegetated on the couch in front of the TV, and Macho was chomping gleefully on some puppy kibble in a bowl.

Trunks surfed through channels and found nothing interesting. He got off the couch and stretched and the puppy bounded to him. He reached down and petted Macho on the back and went to his father's gravity room and knocked on the door.

Vegeta appeared in front of him and his son said to him, "I'm going over to Goten's."

"Funny, I thought you were coming in here because you finally got rid of that slack attitude of yours and wanted to train." Vegeta replied harshly and went to close the door but Trunks held it open.

"Sorry, but hey at least Macho can keep you company." Trunks suggested, letting the puppy run in to see Vegeta.

"Who?" Vegeta asked and the he looked down at Macho who sat at his feet, tongue hanging and tail wagging. "No, take him with you."

"I can't just take a dog over there. He's not going to hurt anything, just put down a training pad and he'll be fine." Trunks waved and he was gone before Vegeta could object.

Vegeta went into the kitchen and came back with a potty training pad for Macho. He laid it out in the far corner of the gravity room and returned to where he was doing stomach crunches on the floor.

Right when Vegeta was lying on his back, the puppy immediately charged for him and attacked his face with lots of tongue. "Gahh. You just licked yourself." Vegeta wiped his face with his hands while Macho paraded around him and barked playfully. Vegeta lowered his eyes at the dog and said, "I hate you."

_**Meanwhile, at The Son Household.**_

"Yahhhh!" Shouted Goten, kicking Trunks in midair.

"Mmph." Trunks grunted, sheilding himself from the kick with his arm. He then grabbed the dark haired Saiyan's legs and slung him on the ground and laughed hardily as he levitated back to Goten's level on the ground.

"Uhh, the cold air makes it sting." Goten groaned on the ground.

"Boys! Lunch!" Chi Chi called out the door of the house.

Trunks stuck his hand out to Goten and helped him to his feet. Then Goten yanked on Trunks' wrist and sent him careening behind him into the dirt just as Goten had just done. Goten chuckled as Trunks spit dirt. "Mom, I think Trunks is full." He called back to his mother.

It was only Goku, Chi Chi, Goten, and Trunks at the table that afternoon, munching on ham, roast beef, roast chicken, and turkey sandwiches, mounds of potatoes salad, and nearly an entire vat of piping hot soup for that cold day. Chi Chi was the first to speak through out the whole meal, "So I heard you're Mom is doing something big in East City and left you guys with the new dog."

Trunks swallowed his mouthful of sandwich and washed it down with some soup before he answered, "Yeah, she ended up naming him Macho. He's cute but he gets on Dad's nerves."

"Hahaha," Goku chuckled, "That does sound like Vegeta alright. What doesn't sound too much like him is that he didn't throw a fit that Bulma was going with that young guy from Lab Corp."

"Why do you say that?" Trunks asked.

Chi Chi whacked her husband in the back of the head and made Goku clasp his skull in pain. "Goku!" She scolded him.

"Yikes. What I mean is that there's been plenty of articles about that guy having scandelous affairs. I'm in no way accusing Bulma of having an affair with another man, but I would think Vegeta had seen one and have stopped her from going. They make him out to be a real creep, but hey, what do reporters know? They still believe Hercule saved the world, right?" Goku explained before stuffing an oversized bite of potato salad into his mouth.

This made Trunks sit back and think for a minute, "By any chance Goku, do you still have any of those articles?"

_**Back at Capsule Corp. That Evening.**_

Vegeta finally picked up the last shread of the training pad that Macho tore up and was about to berak down and clean up his bathroom business that he chose to do at the far, opposite corner of the room when the telephone began ringing in the kitchen. Vegeta nearly sprinted to the phone, "Bulma?"

"Hey hon, how are you?" Bulma sighed into the phone.

Vegeta hmphed and replied, "That little runt is a pain in my ass. He didn't go on that pad I put down. Instead he ate half of it and the other half looked like confetti, not to mention the waste he left added a festive affect."

"That was the highlight of your day, huh? Maybe you should take him out for a walk, that seems to make dogs want to relieve themselves."

Vegeta thought for a moment about the idea, "It's cold outside, the dog will freeze. You know on second thought, where did you put his leash?"

"The same place I put his sweater."

Vegeta paused on the other end for a moment and he knit his eyebrows together, "You bought an animal a sweater? He had a sweater until you shaved it all off!" There was am opening and closing of the front door which indicated that Trunks was home. "I don't think I will ever understand you and your ways." He mumbled to the phone.

"Just slip the sweater on him and clip the leash to his collar and take him around the yard, he'll be fine. Is Trunks around?" Bulma asked.

"Trunks, your mother wants to talk to you." Vegeta called and in no time Trunks was at the phone.

"Thank you for being good," Bulma said to Vegeta before he passed the phone, "Talk to you later. Bye, love."

Vegeta sighed before handing the phone over to his son and walked back to the gravity room. On his way, he caught a glimpse of the living room which looked like a winter wonderland with all the cotton tossed about. His jaw dropped when he seen Macho wrestling with a stuffingless throw pillow out of many that were ripped to slivers around him.

Trunks came around the corner with some magazines in his hand, "Hey Dad I - -Whoah." Trunks stopped, sharing the same shocked expression his father wore.

"He was only left alone for a minute." Vegeta scanned the room, half angry and half impressed with the little dog's mighty work, "How could he have done all this?"

"I don't know but the best part of all this is that Mom has some cleaning bots in the closet so we don't have to touch it." Trunks set the magazine high enough to where Macho couldn't reach them and walked to the closet. He wheeled one of the powered down bots to the living room while Vegeta and the puppy watched him.

Macho cautiously approached the bot. He sniffed around it and the bot came to life. The puppy yelped when it started beeping and whirring and he darted to safety behind the couch and then peeped around the corner. The puppy growled when the robot began moving and picking up the mess on the floor. He got brave and confronted the contraption head on. The robot beeped loudly, alerting that there was something wrong.

The bot wheeled itself far away from the puppy and announced that it would be self destructing in ten seconds and the countdown began. Macho was still trying to maul the machine to pieces, even when Trunks called him away. He had no choice but to run and grab the puppy out of harms way. Neither Trunks or Vegeta knew how bad the self destruction would be but only had so much time left. They ducked and covered themselves and Macho. There was a few sparks and a terrible sounding BOOM, but neither the sparks or the sound compared to the newly expanded mess.

Trunks peeked at the remains of the the cleaning bot on the floor and chuckled, "Maybe we should just clean like everyone else does."

Vegeta got up and examined the destruction himself. "Why on Earth would she put in a self-destruct feature in a cleaning bot? How foolish can she be?"

Trunks got to work picking up the pieces of the robot, unsavable now, and dumped the scraps in the trash. Vegeta found the dog's leash, clipped it on, and tied the other end to the coffee table while he and his son picked up the stuffing and pillow shreads. The whole time Macho barked and pleaded to be let off the leash.

That evening, Trunks ordered pizzas for the two of them and they sat at the dinner table together, Macho still continuously begging to be freed.

As the two were enjoying their dinner, Trunks remembered the articles on Mr. Yama that he meant to show his father. He got up from the table, retrieved the borrowed magazines and brought them back to the table. "Hey Dad, have you read any of the articles on Mr. Yama?"

"The old one or the young one?" Vegeta asked through a full mouth.

"The young one. The one Mom's in East City with." Trunks flipped through some pages, searching for one of the pages he had a story on.

"Do you really thing I waste my time reading a pansy ass magazaine like InTouch or Cosmo?" Vegeta scowled at his son.

"You might want to read the Sexy Issue then." Trunks handed the magazine across the table, turned to the page where there was picture of Mr. Yama with a headline that read 'Nice Face, Bad Taste'.

Vegeta wiped his greasy fingertips on his pants and held the magazine up to his face. He scanned the columns and the more he read on the guy, the more sick he got to his stomach that he was out of town with his wife. "Where did you find out about this," Vegeta asked and then he thought for a second, "But don't tell me if you found just 'flipping through'." He said, viewing the cover which had a young looking starlet on it with words saying, "Sex He'll Never Forget" and "How to Guide to Choosing Heels for Any Occasion."

"No, I was over at Gotens and they said that they read some stuff on the guy. I think they may be a little concerned."

"Concerned or not, it's not of their business." Vegeta snapped.

"I don't think they're concerned that Mom will cheat or anything, they're just concerned that she's working with a certified womanizer and a horndog." Trunks explaned. He tossed more his way and said, "There's more."

"I think I've read enough and I think that you shouldn't worry about it. She'll be fine." Vegeta said flatly. He didn't want his son worrying about his mother. It's not something an eleven year old boy should be getting involved in, so he decided not to show how angry and concerned he, himself, was.

All through dinner and even well into the night, he thought about where she was and what she was doing and prayed for Mr. Yama's sake that he kept his hands to himself. It would be a shame for a man of Mr. Yama's father, in his age and condition, to have to burry his son.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:** I hope this isn't turning out to be stupid. I want to promise you that the next chapter get's better but then again, I don't know how you guy's feel about it but because I feel like you guys might be disapoointe in this installment, I'm going to give you a little sneek peek into the next chapter.

In Chapter 3, little Macho still seems to be a nuissance to our favorite Saiyan prince. Piccolo pays him a visit briefly, and then we get to meet the infamous Mr. Yama! Let's see how Vegeta confronts Bulma about this guy and, wait, is Bulma really going out with him?


	3. Chapter 3

Just like the morning before, Macho was up bright and early by the bed, demanding that Vegeta get up and play with him. "Shut up." Vegeta mumbled loudly at the canine, but he should have known that Macho wasn't phased by that. The only way he was going to get peace is if he gets up, so he did.

Again, Macho flew from the bedroom and into Trunks'. Again, Trunks shouted at the dog. And Again, Vegeta knew that the day was not going to go by fast, especially since he'd be anticipating Bulma's phone call so he could ask her a few questions.

To nip Macho's potty problem in the bud, Vegeta found Macho's little pink turtle neck. He found the happy-go-lucky pooch, scooped him up with one hand and sat down with him to pull the doggy sweater over his head. Macho protested with whimpers and not being very cooperative.

"For once, I understand you dog." Vegeta remembered back to when Bulma forced him into his pink 'Badman' shirt. "But it's either this or freeze to death." Vegeta finally slipped the sweater on the dog and laughed. Macho whimpered and tried scratching and biting it, but nothing helped. With a sad look of defeat, Macho dealt with it. He clipped the leash on Macho and grabbed the Cosmo magazine to finish reading the article on Mr. Yama.

He stepped out of the house and suddenly Macho forgot all about the uncomfortable sweater he had on and suddenly wanted to explore. Vegeta walked around, his nose to the magazine article as Macho strained to go forward. He was so involved in reading that he didn't even hear Piccolo come up behind him.

"Uh, Vegeta?" Piccolo's unmistakable voice asked.

Vegeta turned around and looked up from his magazine, "Namek."

Piccolo's eyes strayed from Vegeta's face to the small dog in the pink outfit, then to the women's magazine in his hands, and then at him again. "I-is Bulma still gone?" He asked, confused and fighting the urge to laugh.

"Yes, why?" Vegeta looked at him with his usual scowl which made it even harder for Piccolo to retain his laughter.

"I still can't figure my phone out. I wanted her to look at it to make sure it wasn't defective." He explained, contorting his face to keep from losing it.

Vegeta scoffed, "What is your problem."

"Uh, it's just that, well, the dog." Piccolo chuckled and then quickly stopped himself.

Vegeta looked down at Macho, who was still straining to go roam the yard and hadn't give up hope yet. He rolled his eyes and said, "It's Bulma's dog."

"Is that Bulma's magazine, too?" Piccollo smiled.

Then it hit Vegeta and he knew what Piccolo was hinting towards, "You find this amusing?"

"I'm not judging you Vegeta." Piccolo smiled even wider.

"If you must know I'm reading this thing on the guy Bulma's out of town with. Turns out he has a problem keeping his hands to himself." Vegeta handed the magazine over to Piccolo and he examined the guy's picture.

Piccolo handed the magazine back to the prince and responded, "I don't think you should worry. I'm going to go now. I'll be back when she gets back into town."

"Piccolo." Vegeta said before Piccolo took off.

"Yes, Vegeta?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Say anything to anybody about this..." Vegeta began.

"I got it, Vegeta." And Picollo was gone.

Vegeta stood there and watched him disappear into the clouds. He looked to Macho, who finally gave up on moving and said, "He's the one with a cape and pointy shoes. I'm not the fool here."

Macho pinned his ears back and let out a big yawn.

"Hurry up, I'm not going to spend all day out here with you." Vegeta grunted and walked forward. Macho sniffed and peed on every bush, shrub, and tree and then squatted by a palm. "Good, now hopefully you won't pester me anymore." Vegeta said and then unhooked Macho's leash and pulled the sweater over his little head and he ran freely around the living room.

_**In East City**_

Bulma stood back and looked over the donated appliances from Capsule Corp. with a proud smile on her face. Long lines of needy people were recieving phones, cars, radios, and more for little or no money. Mr. Yama came up behind her and handed her a mug of hot tea. "Thank you. How are you doing on your end?" Bulma asked, walking with him to where his Lab Corp. was set up. They had pretty much the same things Capsule Corp. did, just not in capsule form; one of the major differences that set them apart.

"Your products seem to be more popular. That's why I wanted to propose this to you; what if your Capsule Corporation and my Lab Corp. blended together to make a more powerful and efficient business. Only the best of yours and my technology in the form of a capsule." Mr. Yama suggested. He looked at her with a smirk and a sparkle in his eye, and Bulma laughed. "What's so funny, I'm serious." He responded.

"You just remind me of my husband. Well, just then you did, with that smile and all." Bulma sipped her tea and thought about what he was doing.

"Ms. Briefs, would you like to join me out to dinner tonight?" Mr. Yama asked.

Thinking nothing of the question, Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "I don't see why not, but before I go I have to call home and see how my men are doing." She giggled and she passed by him to return to where her products were being distributed.

Mr. Yama watched her walked away and he tapped thoughtfully on his mug for a moment, cooking up a plan.

_**Later That Evening as Bulma Got Dressed for Dinner**_

Bulma was dressed in a black cocktail dress that risen to about mid-thigh. She dressed her outfit with diamonds and a classic pair of strappy heels. She walked to her bedside and dialed back home to her family. "Hey honey," Bulma answered when Vegeta picked up.

"Can you answer something for me?" Vegeta asked sternly.

Bulma laughed, "Sure what is it?"

"Have you picked up the latest issue of," Vegeta paused to look down at the magazine cover, "Cosmo?"

Bulma was taken aback. "What are you talking about?" Bulma got up and retrieved the latest issue, which happened to be the Sexy Issue. "I have it in my hand, why?" Bulma thought for a moment and then smirked, "Vegeta, this is so not like you. Which number?"

"Eighty-two."

Bulma flipped to the column that featured the things to do to give him the best sex he'll never forget and scrolled down with her finger to number eighty-two. "Um, Vegeta," She blushed on the other end of the phone, "This isn't like you to suggest something like _this_." She giggled.

Vegeta made a face at the phone and asked, "What are you talking about? Are you're looking at page eighty-two?"

Bulma looked down and replied, "Oh, you meant the page number. Hold on." She instructed and she flipped through the magazine until she stopped at a picture of Mr. Yama. "Vegeta, the tabloids lie honey, it's nothing new."

"Are you staying with him?" Vegeta demanded.

"We're both staying in the capsule house, but, Vegeta you don't think I would..." Bulma began.

"Then why is he staying with you?"

"He has is own room. You know I wouldn't do something like that." Bulma's eye's watered at Vegeta's accusations. There was more silence on his end and she finally said, "I don't have time to argue with you Vegeta, you just have to trust me. Let me talk to Trunks."

There was more silence besides the rustling of the phone and her son answered, "Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"I was just eating."

"So how's the puppy."

"He's eating, though I don't know why. He should be full after eating my shirt. Or your throw pillows." Trunks answered.

"He ate my throw pillows?"

"He might of ate some stuffing, but the rest he just shredded in the living room. And he killed one of your cleaning bots in the closet. By the way, why did the cleaning bot self destruct?"

"It was a recycled model Vegeta used to train with. Well please put Macho on a strictly kibble diet and I'll talk to you guys later." She sighed. She said her goodbyes and hung up the phone and her anger quickly returned towards Vegeta. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Mr. Yama pushed the door open and smiled, "Bulma, you look stunning."

Bulma stood up and walked towards him, "Not looking bad yourself Mr. Yama."

"Please, call me Daryll." Daryll took her hand in his and kissed it sweetly.

Suddenly, Bulma felt very awkward, maybe because of the phone call with Vegeta. She wanted to snatch her hand back but she figured that she was just influenced by the article. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"If you are, dear." He moved for her to exit her bedroom.

_**At Dinner**_

Daryll ordered drinks for the two of them at their table. Bulma sat under the dim lighting, looking at her surroundings. She quickly noticed that most of the tables were set for two and it was a very romantic setting.

"You look ravishing in this light, Bulma. You're husband must be missing you right now." He said in a seductive voice.

Bulma shrugged, "He seemed kind of upset with me on the phone when I talked to him earlier. He just makes me so mad sometimes that I wonder if he ever cares." She explained, rubbing a smudge off her wine glass. "But it's not like I did anything wrong. I've been talking about this trip forever and I tell him I'm leaving the next day and suddenly it's news to him. He doesn't listen to a single thing I have to say." She sighed.

"Oh, Bulma. The man must be ill if he doesn't hang on your every word. Everything you say is smart, interesting, and _sexy_." Daryll chuckled and smiled wide.

"Thank you, Mr, Ya - Uh, I mean Daryll." Bulma sipped her wine and smiled politely.

"No here's what I was thinking. My business is good, but yours exceedes ours greatly. I was thinking we should work together." Daryll proposed.

Bulma made a face and quickly put down her wine. Being a very experience business woman, she realized that he hadn't touched his and was using alcohol as a way to get the upper hand on the proposition. She looked at him and asked, "To use our success to help build yours?"

"Bulma! Of course, you're father has built and empire and you're wits keep it strong. There's no doubt that I want to be selfish and use you in such a way, can you blame me? But it can benefit you as well. My Lab Corp. is in South City where they don't have as much access to C.C. products as the citizens of West City do and vice-versa. If we fuse our companies, we both expand."

"I suggest you bring it up in the meeting tomorrow." Bulma simply advised.

"Right, no business tonight. Just fun. You couldn't possibly think that I asked you out to dinner tonight for just business, right?" He asked, chuckling to himself.

Bulma cautiously asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Daryll smiled and beamed at her, "You are a very, very sexy woman Bulma Briefs. How can any man not want to take you out, spend time with you, and listen to all you have to say."

"Daryll, I appreciate the dinner and the compliments but you're making me a little uncomfortable."

"My apologies Ms. Briefs. I don't mean to make you uneasy. Let's order, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! I really appreciate the lovely reviews and a special thanks to those who left them. Also I'm shocked at how many hits and visitors this story got, I didn't think for a second I would have gotten as many so fast seeing as I'm a new author and this is my first story. But seeing these numbers is my motivation because I know people are enjoying it. Unfortunately not a lot goes on in this chapter and it's rather short but I'm positive that the next chapter, which I'm also sure will be the last chapter, will be a good one so please hang in there and I hope you enjoy this installment.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dad, I'm going over to Goten's tonight." Trunks said to his father as he passed in front of the TV. Vegeta grunted as he stared blankly at the TV, his knee jumping. He was still bothered by Bulma ignoring him about the creep. "Hey, uh, take it easy while I'm gone, okay?" And then his son was out the door.

"Arf, arf, arf!" Macho ran to the door that Trunks ran out of and scratched the door, begging for Trunks to come back.

"Cut it out, mutt." Vegeta ordered harshly.

Macho jumped and hit the door knob a few times. Luckily for him, he bumped the door knob just right and the door eased open and the dog barked out into the night.

Vegeta heard the distant yapping from the puppy and he turned around to see the door wide open. "Dammit." Vegeta groaned, smacking his palm to his forehead. He pushed himself off the couch and jogged outside. He whistled and the hyperactive Macho streaked in front of him, turned around and streaked back, and went back in forth like that for a while until Vegeta had enough. "Come here you barking rat." Vegeta went to reach out for the dog but Macho dodged his hands and took off around the house. "You have got to be kidding me."

Vegeta ran around the opposite side of the house, hoping that the dog would come straight to him. The dog was headed for him but Vegeta was about to step on him. Before his foot could come down on the puppy, Vegeta jumped out of the way and the pup disappeared around the house again.

"Ughh." Vegeta tightened his fists. The dog came bounding around the house one more time and before he could turn around and run the other way, Vegeta snatched him up. He clenched the dog to his chest, who was panting and shaking at the same time. He dropped the dog on the floor and slammed the door behind him. "Stay inside you good for nothing crotch licker." Vegeta shouted, and looked down at his shirt. He growled in annoyance as he brushed off the thousands of little white dog hairs that didn't seem to want to come off.

Macho looked up at him and his little body convulsed and it threw up on the carpet. Little bits and pieces of colorful, swollen kibble was in a puddle only inches for Vegeta's feet. "I'm out of here if your head starts spinning." Vegeta cringed away from the puke, considered for a moment that this dog could actually be possessed.

After Vegeta cleaned up the puppy vomit, he sprawled himself out on the couch and groaned. He said out loud, obvously to no body but himself. "Bulma's away with some other man, and my son left me with a half demon, half retarded dog." He looked over to Macho who was contently dragging his butt across the carpet. "You are the biggest pain in my ass!"

**_At The Capsule House After Dinner_**

Bulma and Daryll walked together through the front door of the capsule house. "Thank you, I really enjoyed the meal. I don't think I've ate so much in my life." Bulma sighed and kicked off her shoes and relaxed on the couch.

"You are very welcome Ms. Bulma." Mr. Yama said, sitting down next to her, "Do you mind if I rub your feet?"

Bulma shot him a strange look and answered, "Be my guest?"

Daryll scooted closer and grabbed her ankles and set her feet on his lap. He forcefully pushed his thumbs into her feet and worked them. Bulma sighed and Daryll smiled, "You like this?"

"I must say Mr. Yama, you have magic fingers." Bulma closed her eyes and relaxed.

"You should see what else they can do." Daryll hinted.

"You know I'm spoken for." Bulma reminded.

"Unfortunately."

Bulma felt very weird now. She put her feet back on the floor and stood up. "Tomorrow is going to come early for us so I think it's best that I go ahead and turn in before it gets too late. See you in the morning."

**_At Capsule Corp._**

Vegeta had jerked himself awake from dozing off on the couch, sensing something was really wrong. Macho was curled up next to him on the floor when he looked down. If it wasn't the dog, then what could it be?

Something kept telling him that there was something up in East City with Bulma, though he tried to talk himself away from that conclusion. Still, he had strong feelings that something was wrong.

Finally, he thought that the only way he could ease his mind would be to go see for himself. Even if there was nothing going on, she wouldn't have the slightest clue that he was even there if he just checked and left. He zipped up a jacket and stuffed himself into some boots. Deciding that he couldn't leave the house with Macho in it was a bad idea for he would be destroying everything on his level, Vegeta tucked the puppy into his jacket and didn't even bother with a leash.

Vegeta ran outside, and shot off in the direction of East City, trying to sense her energy.

_**In Bulma's Room**_

Bulma changed into a white little night gown that dipped down and exposed her back and she slipped into bed with a book and her glasses on. 'Hopefully I can make it through this week.' Bulma said to herself as she thought about Mr. Yama and his assertiveness. She sighed, wondering if Vegeta was mad at her right now. She wanted to reach over to the phone and call him, but it was late and he was probably in bed by now. She decided that it would be best for her to call him in the morning before Lab Corp. and Capsule Corp. had their breakfast meeting. She cracked open her novel and then there was a knock on her door. 'Ugh, now what does he want?' She thought.

The door opened by itself and Bulma was still searching for her robe. She blushed and covered her chest quickly when Daryll walked in. "Bulma, I can not sleep. I must have you." He purred, loosening his robe a little bit.

"How many times to I have to say that I'm spoken for, now you're just being rude and perverted. Get out of my room now before I make you get a hotel room by yourself." Bulma ordered.

"You're just unsure. Come here and let me hold you. Everything will be alright." Daryll came after her with outstretched arms and a devious smile, the same one he wore in his article picture.


	5. Chapter 5

Macho shielded his tiny face from the harsh wind in Vegeta's jacket as they sped to where Vegeta sensed Bulma's energy. He spotted Bulma's capsule house below him where everything was set up for the past few days of helping the earthquake victims and he landed in a shadowed area so no one would see him.

"Okay dog, do not make a sound or I will drop kick you all the way back home." Vegeta instructed Macho who squirmed away from the cold air, further in his jacket. Vegeta closed it back to insulate some heat and he lightly walked to where he seen Bulma standing. A man who was obviously wrapped his arms around her and dug his face in her neck and Vegeta froze at the window. Macho sensed something wrong with Vegeta and popped his head out of the jacket and yapped.

Bulma fought and wriggled out of Daryll's hold and then his senses perked up at the sound of a small dog's bark. "Do I hear a dog?" He questioned, not letting go of Bulma.

"That's not just any dog, that's _my _dog!" Bulma smiled partly with relief, looking out the window in her constricted state. Then the sound of the door being thrown off it's hinges echoed. She looked back and gave Daryll a disgusted look and said in a sassy tone, "and that's _my_ man."

Vegeta stormed into the bedroom, with Macho galloping before him with an attitude of a wolf. Mr. Yama turned to the infuriated Saiyan and released Bulma. Vegeta put and arm to the creep's neck and forced him to the wall and Daryll gasped. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and pulled, but he didn't budge, "Vegeta, just calm down!" she pleaded. She feared that he would actually kill him.

"Just what do you think you were going to be doing with her, huh?" Vegeta demanded, pushing his weight only a little bit into his neck. He gurgled out a barely audible 'Oh no' and looked down at Macho who had his tiny leg hiked in the air and a stream of urine hit his bare foot. Vegeta looked into the terror in the man's eyes, not only from Vegeta's anger, but now from the dog pee on his foot. Vegeta released the pressure he had on his neck and stood back. He turned to Bulma and shrugged, "I'm calm."

Mr. Yama caught his breath. "You...nearly...choked me!"

Bulma said to Vegeta, "I'm getting my stuff and I'm going home with you, _now_." She started snatching up her stuff around the house and throwing them in her luggage. Once she had all her things together and had Macho tucked under her arm she was ready to leave except one more thing needed to be taken care of. She looked down and Daryll Yama who was still in the room with them. "Is the meeting still on for tomorrow morning?" She smirked identically to Vegeta.

"The deal is off! That deal has done expired you..." Mr. Yama began but before he could finish, Vegeta put to hand on his shoulders and pushed him in the direction of the door.

"And so has your invitation!" Vegeta gave him a shove out the door that made his stumble on to the ground. He and Bulma stepped out of the house and she returned it to it's capsule and dug out a hover car capsule.

"See you in the tabloids!" Bulma sang and she threw her capsule, causing dust to kick up in Daryll's face. He hacked and coughed as Bulma, Vegeta, and Macho got into the vehicle and started the engine. Macho appeared in the back window and barked at and he laid motionless in the dirt.

_**On The Car Ride Home**_

Bulma sat in the front passenger's seat next to Vegeta who was driving them back to Capsule Corp. Bulma's window was cracked enough for Macho to stick his head out, his tongue flopping and his mini triangle ears in the wind. It was cold outside, but to Macho it beat the heater the two had blasting inside the car.

"Vegeta, I'm glad your jealousy saved me tonight," she giggled, "And I'm glad you didn't kill that guy." She sighed and reclined back in her seat.

Vegeta stared out in front of him, "I'm glad the dog pissed on him." He chuckled.

"By the way, have you and Macho bonded much for the _three_ whole days I was gone?"

"Hardly. "

Bulma looked knowingly at him, "Isn't this that same attitude you've had towards, let's see; Goku, Me, Trunks..."

Vegeta interrupted, "No, see that's totally different. I don't lo..." Vegeta caught himself before he said the '_L'_ word, "I don't have strong emotions for animals like that."

Bulma chuckled and pet the puppy who was still half way out the window and shook her head.

Vegeta smirked, "What are you shaking your head for?"

"Just at what you _almost_ said."

"What did I _almost_ say." He tested her.

"Love." Bulma said proudly.

Vegeta scoffed, "Only because you said it."

Bulma thought back, "No, I didn't.

"Yes you did."

Bulma gave up, "You're right, I did." She lied.

They finally arrived back at Capsule Corp. "Leave it, I'll get it later, I'm tired." Bulma said when Vegeta reached back for her stuff. Bulma carried the yawning puppy inside and Vegeta walking after her. "Does Trunks know you're gone?" She asked him.

"No, he's at Kakarott's." He answered when they made it inside.

Bulma set Macho on the ground and he immediately found his dog bowl full of water to reload in case he should ever have to pee on anyone again tonight. Bulma and Vegeta went upstairs and around the circular hallway until they finally made it to their bedroom. Vegeta shut the door behind him and when he turned around, Bulma had her robe off and grabbed his hand. She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed it. "I thought you were 'too tired', remember?" Vegeta chuckled.

"That was when I was talking about the suitcases," She laughed, "But wait, what about Macho? As I recall, he interrupted us last time we tried this."

"I learned it takes his little short legs a while to get up the stairs by himself." Vegeta smiled down at her.

"Vegeta!" She play smacked his arm and he leaned down and kissed her before she could lecture him on being cruel to the dog. He forced her over to the bed and laid on top of her. His lips travels from her lips and found her neck and she sighed, "I missed you, Vegeta."

She felt him smile in her neck and his hand slipped up her nightgown to show her how much he missed her as well.

**_The Next Day_**

Macho scratched and howled at the gravity room door. He gave up on the scratching and leaned against the door so he would know when Vegeta came out. Bulma passed by, humming a tune when she seen Macho waiting. "Aww," she cooed and she knelt down by the dog. Macho's little tail thumped on the ground as he rolled over and Bulma scratched his tummy. "You're waiting on Daddy to come out and spend some time with you, aren't you? Well, I know you're hungry and believe me, it seems like the more you wait on him, the longer he takes." She said and she shook the kibble bag when she got to his bowl.

The sound of the shaking bag made Macho's mouth salivate, but he looked at the door. He chose his gut over Vegeta and scampered to his dog bowl and crunched on some kibble.

Vegeta thought he was able to slip out of the gravity room and he sat down on the couch. He closed his eyes, thinking about taking a nap seeing as he didn't get much sleep last night when he got home. He stretched out and got comfortable, and took in a deep, relaxed breath.

When Vegeta exhaled, he felt four little paws land on his stomach, his mouth parted in surprise and the dog's tongue licked him all over his face and then darted in his mouth. An agonizing groan echoed through the house and Bulma ran into the living room to see what happened. "Vegeta?" She asked the Saiyan who was now sitting up, his hands clamped over his mouth.

"He licked me in my mouth. I got to go spit!" Vegeta said with a contorted face.

Bulma put her hand to her mouth and laughed a hardy belly laugh. The dog followed him as he went to the sink to wash his mouth out. She grabbed the dog and cradled him in her arms. "I hate that dog!" He cursed while he stuck his mouth under the faucet.

"Oh no you don't. He doesn't know any better. He's kind of like a baby." Bulma snuggled the puppy.

Vegeta lifted his head up from the running water and commented, "When Trunks was a baby, _he_ never tried to lick me in the mouth!"

"Mom, you're home!" Trunks grinned when he walked into the kitchen where his parents were. "I'm glad you're not with that Yama guy anymore."

"Me, too." Bulma sighed and smiled at Vegeta who was still stuck under the running faucet.

**_That Night_**

Bulma let Macho in the bedroom and he trotted the edge of the bed and had many failed attempts at climbing it. Bulma scooped up the puppy and plopped his on the bed. The puppy set his sights on Vegeta and he walked towards him. Vegeta made sure his mouth was shut the whole time Macho licked and Vegeta held him away from his face, "Okay, if you're going to be up here, you have to lay down."

Macho laid down on his chest and Vegeta placed an affectionate hand in the dog. Slowly the puppy got still and drifted off to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**Yay, so this is the last and final chapter. I hoped you enjoyed the story. I'm not sure what my next story will be, all my ideas revolve around Bulma and Vegeta, except for a few, but then I get writer's block. Anyways, I hope I didn't disappoint any readers and I'd love for you guys to leave me reviews or send me a message. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for you guys taking the time for reading this story, too. I hope to entertain you guys with more in the future.


End file.
